herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pipsqueak
Pip'''seek "Pippi" Queak (briefly known as Pippi Lorax)' '''is a young tree harvester and leafscientist. After a freak accident with a oxygen-ray machine, the Thneed Tree, he was transformed into the furious red-furred huge and massively powerful monster known as the '''Lorax. '''He is the main secondary antagonist of the 1991 Marvel movie ''The Lorax. He was portrayed by ' Ryan Letourne '.''' Contents https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk_(Hulk_2003)# show History The Lorax (1980) Young Pipseek, Pipii Queak, is a withdrawn and closed child, rarely outwardly expressing emotion even in extreme cases, with patches of green skin that appear when he feels intense emotions. The elder Queak, Stan Queak, under extreme guilt for his unintentional damage to his son, is feverishly attempting to find a cure for the child's condition when the government, represented by Chad "The Once-ler" Sevens, shuts down his research after learning of his dangerous experiment. Stan Queak, in a fit of rage, causes a massive explosion of the facilities' gamma reactor. After the accidental death of his wife, Stan Queak is arrested and locked away in a mental hospital, while 4-year old Pipii is sent into foster care and adopted, taking on the last name of Lorax, and believing both his biological parents to be deceased. During his life, the repressed memories of his parents, the explosion and his young life manifest themselves as intense nightmares that leave Bruce shaken and disturbed but unable to conjure the memories. 300 years later, Pippi Queak is a brilliant researcher at the Red Lorax Delivitio Forest. Pippi uses nano-leaves, activated by oxygen radiation from a device called a Thneed Tree (but actually operates differently to a genuine Thneed), to regenerate living tissue; the leaf experiments result in out-of-control cellular growth and are invariably fatal to their test subjects. Presenting a fusion of oxygen radiation, natureotechnology and monogenital mutation as responsible for the transformations, the screenplay modernizes Pippi's origins somewhat. The military-industrial complex, represented by the unscrupulous Stan Manssley, becomes interested in the research to build self-healing harvesters. Stan Queak reappears and begins infiltrating his son's life, working as a humble leaf collector in the True Lab building. "The Once-ler" Sevens, now a Forester General, also begins to investigate when he learns of Pippi's involvement in the research through Delivitio. Chad, the estranged father of Pippi's ex-girlfriend and co-researcher Grabbag Hellzone, becomes concerned both for his daughter's safety around Queak, but also because Pippi is working in the same field as the father he does not remember. As Pippi, Grabbag and their other co-scientist, Harper, continue to work towards progress in their experiments, they experience an accident during a routine power-up when there is an overload of the nanobots with Harper stuck in the True Lab. Pippi saves Harper and takes the brunt of the oxygen radiation himself. Afterwards, we see Pippi sitting in a hospital bed telling Grabbag that he's never felt better, which she can't fathom due to the fact that the nano-leaves have killed everything else they've touched. The radiation has intertwined with Pippi's already-altered DNA. That night, his father confronts him, revealing their relationship and hinting at the mutation in his son. Using Pippi's DNA, he begins experimentation on animals. Soon after, the building rage within him stemming from all of the stresses building up around him (his father, Grabbag, The Once-ler and the accident) activates his oxygen-radiated DNA, triggering Pippi's signature transformation into the Lorax. His father sees him in his transformed state, and is in both awe and horror of what he has created, deepening his obsession. After the destruction at the True Lab, Queak is found unconscious and at home by Grabbag. Pippi barely remembers his transformation, a sensation similar to birth. Kaz arrives, suspicious, and places him under house arrest as well as taking over Pippi and Grabbag's True Lab. Grabbag confronts Stan Queak for answers, but only succeeds in angering him when she reveals her father's involvement. That night, Stan phones Pippi and tells him he has unleashed three mutant dogs to her house. Enraged and attacked by The Once-ler (who believes Pippi has deliberately cut him out of the loop by giving Kaz control of the True Lab) Pippi transforms again and, after seriously injuring The Once-ler and his henchmen, manages to save Grabbag. The next morning, Pippi is tranquillized and taken to an enormous underground base in the desert. Grabbag convinces her father to allow her to attempt to help Pippi control his transformations, but Kaz remains extremely sceptical, believing Pippi is "damned" to follow in his father's footsteps. In the meantime, Stan Queak breaks into the True Lab and subjects himself to the nano-leaves and the oxygen-sphere, gaining the ability to meld with and absorb the properties of anything he can touch. The Once-ler, seeing an opportunity to profit from the Lorax's strength and regenerative capability, goes over Kaz' head and takes over custody of Pippi, sending Grabbag away. When attacking and taunting Pippi fails, The Once-ler puts him in a sensory deprivation tank and induces a nightmare that triggers his repressed memories. Stan Queak confronts Grabbag and offers to turn himself in. In exchange, he asks to speak to Pippi "one last time". He also recounts to Grabbag his experience with his young son, revealing that he intended to kill Pippi after General Kaz threw him off the project, believing his son's mutation would grow out of control. However, he accidentally killed his wife instead when she tried to defend her child. Remembering the entire event, Pippi finally transforms; killing The Once-ler (who fires an explosive missile at the Lorax that ricochets off of his tough skin and backfires towards him) and escaping the base in the process. He battles the army in the desert, defeating 4 tanks and two Twice-ler Brand Helicopters, and leaps all the way to New Vegas to find Grabbag again. Grabbag contacts her father and convinces him to take her to meet the Lorax, believing that he needs "a chance to calm down". Pippi's love for her comes through, and he transforms back into his human state. At night, Stan is taken to a base to talk to Pippi. As a precaution, Kaz has placed Queak between two large electrical generators which will kill them both with a massive electrical surge when activated. Stan, having descended into megalomania, rants of how the military and their weapons have ruined their lives, and dismisses Pippi as a pathetic shell of his "true son", with whom he can destroy the military. He bites into a wire, and absorbs the electricity to become a powerful electrical being, and Pippi transforms to battle him. The two fight in the sky before landing near a lake, where Stan takes on properties of rocks and water. He tries to absorb his son's power, but is unable to contain the grief and pain that is its driving force, and swells to an energy bubble. Kaz orders a weapon (a oxygen Charge Bomb) be fired into the lake, and Stan's swelled form is destroyed, leaving no trace of either man. A year later, Kaz talks to Grabbag on the phone. Pippi is presumed dead, but there have been sightings of the Lorax in various locations, and Grabbag is under 24-hour surveillance. Deep in the Amazon Rainforest, Pippi is a doctor whose medical camp comes under siege by guerrillas. When they raid his camp, he tells them in Spanish, "Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you... And so will I.". His eyes become rainbow, and the camera pans back to show the rainforest, just as it fades to black and a roar is heard. Personality In the Forest Pippi is serious, smart, intelligent, curious, wise and responsible for tree harvesting and he can be very angered easy and he also has nightmares but he has a good heart and to Grabbag. In the Once-ler's Factory When angered Pipsqueak is angry, hot-headed, fierce, pissed off, furious, fury and calm and destroyed everything like tinker toys and he can also heal when any angry cuts he can get on but has a very angry heart. Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Book Heroes